Strawberry Sky
by Pepsi-Rabbit
Summary: Gravity Falls has been a paranormal hot spot for years and it was only a matter of time before the rumors of this place were caught by the government. In an attempt to keep things hush hush'd, they decide to take the person they know is part of it: Pines. Only, they got the wrong twin! Now Dipper has to save his sister before it's too late! Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my summer fanfic! I'm going to try and update this regularly, but i will _only update when i get reviews._**

**Don't like doing this but if I dont know people are reading, I dont see the point in writing.**

Enjoy!

* * *

The air was frigid and already he could see his breath. It fogged around his face creating a small cloud that rose up into the early morning sky. It was a distraction to what would come later on that day, and he watched his clouds rise up high into the milky morning sky.

Yes, a distraction was all it was. A distraction to the normality of life. This whole place was after all. A shack in the middle of the woods of Oregon that stood at a still silence as every creature slept in the morning hours except a certain boy.

He sat atop the roof of the shack with a blanket pulled around him, watching his clouded breath rise to meet the gentle strawberry sky.

Summer would be ending soon and like every summer closing, he'd be forced back to his home state of California, which was surprisingly warmer than Oregon in the summer.

This shack had been his summer home for a couple years now and also seemed to be his place of solitude. It was disturbed and creepy, but it was a place where he could understand the world and the world understood him.

His peaceful silence was shattered when the window to the rooftop opened up and a gentle voice called to his presence in a hushed whisper.

"You're out here again?"

He turned his head to see his own face, only in a feminine way. A little smile painted itself onto his face.

"Of course." He opened the blanket a bit and she sat down next to him, pulling it around her. They didn't say anything else as they stared at the milky sky, until his sister's words got the better of her.

"Four years of this." She said. "You know that, right?"

"I'm aware."

"Four years and no one has even paid it any attention. I honestly thought, with all that's happened here, some kind of government force would come out here and you know, shut it down. Keep people quiet."

"Area 51? Roswell?"

"Yeah, like that, but we just keep turning on as if nothing was out there. Like it's stuck in a bubble."

A laugh escaped his throat and rose up with his breath clouds to the strawberry sky.

"Mabel, you sound just like me!"

"I know. I'm your twin sister after all. I've seen my share of it too."

They laughed together quietly, careful not to wake the forest around them and stir the unmoving pot of the night's tranquility. It was such a precious and perfect thing after all. Silence was rare unless you were up this early and they both mutually had a fondness for this unbreaking silence.

"Something is going to happen, Dipper." Mabel said. "I can just feel it. Something is going to happen and shake up this entire town and nothing will be the same anymore."

"Since when were you the negative influence in this relationship?"  
"I grew up, and you did too whether you realize it or not. We're sixteen. Four years in Gravity Falls and nothing has stirred the pot yet. Not Gideon, not supernatural creatures, not ghosts, not the government. Something is going to happen."

Dipper sighed and pulled her closer to him. "I know. I just don't want it to. Can we just pretend for a moment we're twelve again and everything is fun?"

"Okay."

* * *

Time.

Time was slipping away quickly with each passing moment. Each second more precious than the last second. He counted them in his head as he ran blindly through the forest. One. Two. Three. The screams continued on ahead of him and his own mixed in, but he could barely hear himself.

Four. Five. Six. They were taking her away. He was such an idiot! He had the book! He knew the answers! It should have been him! Dipper screamed her name again. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

Seven. Eight. Nine. They put her in a copter. No. No. No! The blades on the top were spinning fast and the wind was pushing him and the trees back. He screamed again for her, but it was too late. They were rising up into the sky. Far far up above away from him.

Ten.

The helicopter flew away from him and the sound of his sister's screams were distant on his ears. There wasn't even some secret agent there to make sure he didn't go tell. Dipper just stared up at the sky, broken and unbelieving at what had just happened.

His sister had just been kidnapped by the government. It was all crumbling around him. This place. This place was watched from the beginning! They knew the whole time and let them solve the riddles for them!

"Dipper! Mabel!" The shouts came from behind, but he did not move. Stan broke into the clearing and beheld the sight of his grand nephew staring at the sky alone. He hurried over to him concerned.

"Dipper? Dipper, what happened!?"

Dipper looked at him.

"They..they took her."

His hazel eyes looked back up to the sky where the helicopter had once been.

"They took Mabel."


	2. Chapter 2

There was nonsense and there was logic. There was anger and there was fear. There was begging and there was reasoning. All of the stages of grief were expressed by the male Pines twin in a little bit under an hour.

He had lost the closest person to him. His sister was practically his everything. They knew each other so well and they were always there for each other. Very rarely were they separated and now they were miles apart and it was all his fault.

Dipper paced his room mumbling and thinking. He wrote on a piece of paper every now and again, trying to desperately come up with a rescue plan, but something would always surface that would block it out. T

hey had guns and guards. What did he have? An old man, a ratty old book, and a mechanic. He couldn't beat the United States military with that! Well, if he was even going to face the military. Would the government care that much?

There had to be a plan! Somewhere. Dipper pulled out the journal for the tenth time and thumbed through the worn pages. Scribbled handwriting about the mysterious creatures of Gravity Falls, but there were no answers!

For a moment he thought about Bill, but even if Bill wasn't a complete asshole the problem still stood that Gideon's journal had the spell it and he hadn't seen that thing in forever.

Dipper sat on his bed and hung his head in his hands. This was all his fault. They were suppose to come for him. He was the one who made those "guide to the supernatural" videos, not Mabel. He had been the one leaking all the information to the internet. Mabel hadn't done anything. A wet nose pushed against his knee and Dipper lifted his head to see Waddles looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, Waddles." He said with his voice cracking a bit. He picked up the pig hugging him. "I'm so sorry. She's not coming back."

Waddles snorted a bit and nuzzled his cheek. Dipper started to cry. He was alone and he had no idea what to do. Mabel was gone and she wasn't ever coming back. It was all his fault. An idea suddenly popped into his head. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

He put Waddles down and got up. He grabbed his grey hoodie jacket and pulled it on. Dipper grabbed his blue and white hat and pulled it on. He hesitated for a moment before putting the journal in a backpack along with other clothes and he headed downstairs.

"Grunkle Stan, Soos. I'm leaving!" Dipper called as he came down the stairs.

"Woah, woah!" Soos said coming into the main hallway. "Where are you going, little dude? I think those government guys are still hanging outside."

"Perfect. I'm getting Mabel back."

"What!?" Now it was Stan's turn to join the conversation. "Oh no, you are not leaving! Things are bad as it is! How am I going to tell your mother?"

"Grunkle Stan, they want one of the Pines twins and I'm their guy. I have the book. I know the secrets. Mabel's innocent and I'm going to bring her back home and neither of you can stop me."

Dipper walked past them and opened the front door going out onto the front porch.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Stan asked.

_Damn it. _Dipper thought to himself. He had no idea where the helicopter took Mabel or even where to start looking for her.

"Come back inside, Dipper. Let's just sit down and think this through, alright? No need getting yourself killed while you're all hotheaded."

Dipper backed up and closed the door. His forehead rested against the door with a slight thud.

"It's all my fault."

Soos was the one to pull him away from the door and comfort him. Stan wanted to, but he was so awkward when it came to touchy feely things. He had no idea how to comfort people. He cared, oh yes, he definitely cared about the twins.

They were his blood relatives and they made him happy with their presence. Stan just didn't know how to make them feel better all the time. Sometimes he did and he'd take that opportunity to make it better, but right now he didn't. What was he suppose to say?

Dipper and Soos went into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen. Soos poured him a glass of milk and Dipper let his head thud against the table. He groaned a bit, then took the glass, lifted his head, and drank it. Stan leaned against the doorframe.

"Look, I'm going to make a deal with you." he said. "I hate these government guys just as much as you do, if not more. You know me well enough to know that. So how about this, since I hate seeing you mope around uselessly, we find this place and I'll go with you to get Mabel back."

Dipper's eyes looked over with hope and a small bit of joy. He opened his mouth to thank him, when Stand cut in.

"One condition. You're telling your mom everything that happened."

"What?! No!"

"I'm not gonna be liable for this, and after what happened last summer, she demanded I tell her what happens to you kids."

"Then you tell her!"

"I'm not the one cracking a huge rescue plan. It's your mother, your sister, you do it, Dipper."

He sighed and held out his hand.

"Give me the phone."


End file.
